


The Beginning

by kirby_chan



Category: Super Mario & Related Fandoms
Genre: Alternate Universe, Angst, Bromance, Cute, Falling In Love, Feelings, First Meetings, Fluff, Love Confessions, M/M, Marriage, Mutual Pining, Senpai-Kouhai Relationship, Sexual Content, Yaoi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-24
Updated: 2019-11-24
Packaged: 2021-02-18 07:40:07
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 259
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21540760
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kirby_chan/pseuds/kirby_chan
Summary: "Man Mario senpai looks so hot"
Relationships: Kirby (Kirby) & Mario (Nintendo)
Kudos: 2





	The Beginning

It was after school, and I was rushing to get out of class to go to my cooking, club, as I just applied to go there. It was only a short while, but everyone there treats me like family. But, as I rushed out of class, I tripped and fell. Just I was waiting to make contact with the floor, I felt a warm pair of arms catch my fall. I looked up to see Mario senpai.

"M-Mario senpai! I didn't see you there!"

"iie, its no problem, I'm just lucky to be at the right time at the right place, Kirby-chan~"

"Mario Baka!" Man Mario senpai looks to hot. Before he could see my blush, I ran away as fast as I could. Good thing I couldn't see his kind smile as I was running away.

 _Dammit what are these feelings?_ I couldn't let this get to me, I thought.

Just as I left school, I saw Mario snepai just waiting for me ast the gate. I blushed as I approached the gate, but I refused to look at him in the eye.

"Key Kirby chan,". Omg, Mario senpai just waved at me!

"H-Hey, Mario senpai." Man, what do I do?!

"You know, I've been weatching you since the beginning of the year, and I just coulrn't keep my eyes off you, I think I'm in love with you!"

Huh? He love mmmme??? "wwwell, I love you too Mario senpai."

And then we dated and got marriesd a year later and then had lots of kids

The end.


End file.
